Adventure of the Flame Monarchs
by Tigerdovefan34
Summary: AU set during and after Frost and Fire. In Finn's Prophetic Second Dream, another voice appears, blocking out the Cosmic Owl's maleficent influence. Because of these, Finn decides to listen to the voice and is now set on a brand new journey as Knight of the Candy Kingdom and King of the Fire Kingdom. How will this effect the timeline? Who was that mysterious voice?


_All that reached his senses was what felt to be a bright blue light and the smell of something nice cooking. The smell was like lavender or cinnamon scented candles that went out over time. Either way, the two senses reached him above all others and in a few seconds, he opened his bright blue eyes, wondering what was happening. It felt like he was in some other place, some other dimension, but yet, he also didn't feel that way. That smell was still overpowering him though and all he could do was speak about it. "MMM…" He hummed in delight. "What's cooking?" He asked, looking around to see yellow, orange, and red swirls faded blue all around him._

_So he was in another dream, then? That explained the feeling of being not on Ooo as well as the smell. He remembered the dream that he had last night, featuring his girlfriend, the Princess of the Fire Kingdom, aka Flame Princess, interestingly enough cooking him with her fire but it didn't feel bad at all. Instead, it felt pleasant...nice, almost. He looked around, hoping to find the yellow and orange woman that had stolen his heart many times over only to gasp in shock at what he was seeing. Instead of the woman he loved being there, using her powers on him, he was instead seeing his enemy, Simon Petrikov, aka Ice King, a former human who fell victim to the powers of the crown he now wore a millennia ago._

_The fake Simon hissed as he lashed out with his powers on Finn as the young boy began to panic rather violently, shrieking in terror as he realized what was happening. "What?!" He then looked down at his groin, watching as little ice shards impacted him. "Oh no!" He cried aloud as he realized that this wasn't the dream he had before. Suddenly, he had the feeling that someone was watching him and he heard something akin to laughter. Not the friendly kind, no, it was the more dark, much more sinister kind of laughter that chilled him to the bone. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a golden bird, the Cosmic Owl, the one who determined the fates, destinies, and prophecies of those on Ooo, laughing at him._

_He was about to let out a scream of terror until something broke him out of his thoughts. "NO!" The voice was strange. Loud, yet silent. Massive, yet tiny. It seemed to be filled with contradictions. "You must not listen, Finn!" How did this voice know his name? He realized that the blue glow of the Ice King was gone now and the laughter of the Cosmic Owl was slowly fading away. "You must speak to her! Speak to her!_" _and that was the last thing..._

* * *

He heard from his dream before he awoke, his eyes opening quickly and sleep quickly leaving his body almost instantly. Looking around, he instantly recognized that this place was his home, the Treehouse shared between himself and his adoptive dog brother, Jake. '_Glob…_' He thought as he rubbed the little sleep from his eyes that was left away. It was just a dream...but it felt so real. He shuddered as to what would actually happen should he be hit by Ice King's shards. In a dream, it didn't do much, but if it met physical flesh...He'd been lucky in the past about these things before.

He also realized something else. That voice...it was blocking out something, a he perhaps, but if so, what on earth could this he even be doing? How does this thing that was identified as a he tie into his relationship with Finn and these strange dreams? The voice, which sounded genderless, demanded he speak to someone...who, he had no idea, but due to its incessant demand to '_speak to her_' and appearence in a dream he thought would be about him and Flame Princess, he had a sneaky suspicion as to who this she was.

He gave a small sigh as he got out of bed and readied himself for the day. First, he took off his bear hat and brushed his long luxurious golden hair. FP had yet to see what lay under the hat and she had asked on several occasions if it was a part of him and why he never took it off. It was similar to how Finn wondered why FP never really changed her attire outside of the dress they had met in. It was only on a few rare occasions that she had something else on and even then, it wasn't much different from her usual clothing. He also slightly wondered what lay under the dress, with that nice athletic build his girlfriend had gained despite spending 13 years trapped in a lantern. He wondered if she would look amazing witho-he slapped himself. "No, Bad Finn. Very bad Finn." He muttered to himself angrily as he slipped his hat back on and took off his Pajamas, starting to get new clothing on for the day. "You do not think about those things."

Jake had told him to stay away from what he called "_Tier 15_" and well he had no idea what Jake was talking about at the time, he had a very strong understanding of what it meant now. He also gave a small chuckle as he remembered that Jake really had no idea about romance and was just talking about Lady Rainicorn, his wife and Finn's sister-in-law as well as mother to Jake's Rainicorn Puppies and Finn's nieces and nephews. It had been a wild last few months, to say the least. And from what he could tell, because of this dream, it would only get wilder from here.

Now fully dressed and ready for the adventures of the day, he slipped on his trusty green backpack and then seathing his demon blood sword so it could be in reach as a just in case scenario if any monsters dare attack him, he slid down the ladder of his treehouse and walked into the dining area of his and Jake's treehouse, watching his dog brother drink some freshly steamed tea. "Morning Jake." He called, waving at his brother before looking around for what was needed. His brother nodded at him before taking notice of the fully clothed human in front of him, dressed not in his pajamas as he usually was in the early morning but instead in his full usual blue apparel.

"Dang, Finn. You usually aren't so ready to go outside in the mornings." This was true, until he met FP, that is. The dog batted his eyes teasingly at his brother. "Mayhaps you have an early date planned with your lady?" he joked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah...yeah, that's it." Finn hummed as he continued searching. Still no sign of it. "Uh, Jake, where's Special Occasion Phone?" That device would hopefully let FP know that they needed to talk and now...privately. The dog shrugged.

"I dunno, I think we left it downstairs in the treasure room because we forgot to bring it back up after we cleaned the Tree fort." Oh yeah, Finn forgot they did that three days before all this biz happened. Nodding, he slid down the tree fort's second ladder onto its ground floor and saw the device he was looking for this entire time. Walking over to it, he picked it up, as it was lying on the floor and brought it to a stand before grabbing the receiver and typing in his girlfriend's number. The human tapped his foot impatiently as the dial up tone rang. He just hoped that she was still home or at least awake, or-

"_Hello?_" He heard the beautiful and calm voice of his girlfriend ask sleepily. He heard her give a small whine of a yawn before smacking her mouth and continuing. "_Finn...Why are you calling so early?_ She asked, the sleep evidence enough that she had just woken up. The human looked at the clock and realized it was 7:30 in the morning. He cringed slightly. Usually, most residents of Ooo didn't wake up until 8.

He gave a nervous chuckle before speaking. "Sorry about that, FP."

"_No, no...It's fine. Just let me know why you're calling._" He sucked in a breath before speaking.

"Would it be alright if...if I go to your place in an hour or so? I'm already dressed and I really need to talk to you about something real quick." Silence. Nervous, he added "i-if it's alright with you, I mean." Silence reigned a few more seconds before FP's voice spoke up once more.

"_Yeah, sure. I don't mind, Finn. I don't mind at all._" An awkward silence lasted for another five seconds before she spoke up again. "_I actually need to talk to you about something myself and I guess the present is the best time to do it...especially today, because, well._" So she needed something to talk to him about too? Weird. Still, he didn't let it bother him. Whatever it was, he would make sure it wouldn't affect his relationship with her. He just loved her too much to allow it to happen.

"Yeah, FP. That's fine. Talk to you later, then…" Silence reigned. "Bye."

"_Bye._" They said at the same time before Finn hung up on her, ending the call. Climbing back up to the dining and living room area as well as the kitchen, he quickly spoke to Jake, who was still sitting down, drinking his tea. What his brother saw in that stuff, he didn't know. Personally, he had an intense dislike of the stuff. Just didn't sit right.

"Hey Jake, I'm going to go to FP's for a little bit and talk to her about some things. I'll be back later though, I promise." The Hero of Ooo stated and his brother smiled and nodded as he brought his cup for another sip.

"Alright, Finn. Just remember to be back home before 7. I'm making Burritos for dinner tonight!" He exclaimed happily. The human nodded before sliding back down the ladder and walking out the door. It was a relatively peaceful day in Ooo, it seemed. Nothing hostile or evil seemed on the Horizon, there wasn't any excessive violence anywhere. Ever since the Lich had been trapped in Prismo's cube, it seemed like peace had truly been brought to the land.

_And I'm not even 18 yet_. The boy snickered at the idea that one had to be an adult to be a hero. Finn had proven time, and time, and time again that that assumption was not the case. You just needed a heart of pure, righteous good in you and you could succeed as a hero. And FP had acknowledged that herself. She was the same age as him and yet was determined, honest, and passionate, a little more so than the human at times. It honestly scared him a little but he believed that he was having a positive effect on her as she was on him.

With his task at hand, he continued on course, ready to speak to Flame Princess, tell her everything, and hear what she has to tell him.

* * *

"And that's when I heard a voice demanding I talk to you...while, not explicitly saying that, but I did get the hint. That's why I called you and asked if we could talk this morning." He finished his explanation to his fiery partner, who held her chin in thought. It hadn't taken long to reach her home, but he had arrived a bit earlier than anticipated and so, he just sat around, watching the cyan blue of the sky and puffy white clouds float across it until she exited her house. Almost immediately, the two hugged and even nearly kissed before halting themselves last second. The last time they did so, the world had almost ended and Finn was ashamed to know that this rare precious gem he had found known as Flame Princess could never experience any real romance without the world ending. It was just one of the cold hard truths of life he had gotten used to in his young age.

The hug stung him a little but he beared it. There was the normal fire shield spell that would protect him from the stinging burns of a fire but he could not feel her skin while she could feel his just fine, even if it was a bit cold. He refused that to be the case. Her feelings were his feelings, her pain was his pain. He wanted to feel the warmth of his princess as they hugged. Eventually, the two did separate and FP led him deeper inside the house that he had built for her before shutting the door behind them. The two of them were in a dark room, with only a small hole in the wood to allow oxygen to continue to burn the fire on the inside. This was to ensure no one could hear them when they spoke.

The entire time Finn told his story about the dreams and the voice, she had a look of deep interest, her wild amber gaze perking up with interest at what he was saying until he finished. Silence reigned as Finn waited for her thoughts, gazing at the room they were in. One would think being inside a house that was actually on fire would be like being inside an oven, an especially hot one considering all the fuel for the fire, but Finn didn't even break a sweat. The heat didn't bother him anymore...ok, it bothered him somewhat, making him ever so slightly uncomfortable, but it wasn't a major problem. He could handle it. With a final hum, Flame Princess let him know that she was finished thinking. "My thoughts on this are...well, I really don't know what to say about them." She shrugged innocently. "I mean, I'm glad about the voice telling you to talk to me voice, because I know you can get some messed up ideas sometimes, you goof." She softly conked his head with a knuckle and Finn didn't even wince as the flames seared his skin.

"I'm your goof."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She slightly giggled before continuing. "But that whole dream thing is just...weird. Seriously, I just don't understand it at all. Whatever those dreams were, they seemed to be pushing you to something. Good or bad, I don't really know and honestly, I don't want to find out." She shivered slightly at what she was told and her boyfriend nodded. He didn't understand the dreams all that much as well but he had a feeling that they were leading him down a self-destructive path, one that he didn't want to go down on. "I'm glad you told me all this, Finn." Her boyfriend shook his head as a way of saying no problem.

Then, he noticed that she gripped her hand and ever so slightly, squeezed it as she took a deep shuddering breath, as if some earth shattering thing was about to be lifted off her. "I guess it's now time for me to spill what I wanted to say to you, Finn." He raised an eyebrow.

"No, FP. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." True, he did want to know what was troubling her but she seemed a little too uncomfortable to discuss it. "I'm fine with holding it off for another day." But the fire elemental shook her head no and straightened herself.

"No, no. I have to say this to you and I need your opinion on it, Finn." Taking one last breath, she looked him straight in the eye, golden amber meeting azure blue as Flame Princess opened her mouth to speak. " I… I'm...I'm think-" Growling at the frustration at not being able to speak, she yelled it out. "I'M THINKING ABOUT OVERTHROWING MY FATHER!" To say the least, that was not what Finn was expecting at all, the shocked expression on his face saying it all.

"What, what, what, what, whaaaaaaaaa-?!" A slight sizzle was heard as FP covered his mouth. She brought a finger to her lips and motioned for him to quiet down. Nodding, the two made sure they were alone before they continued speaking. After all, FP's father had one heck of a talent at appearing during inopportune moments. Sighing in relief that Flame King wasn't around and didn't hear about anything, Flame Princess continued.

"Well, you've got me thinking, Finn. All the Fire Kingdom has ever had was evil rulers, not a single good one to balance things out. Ever since our inception as a kingdom, that has been the rule. I even thought I was evil for a time." She then glanced at him, softly smiling as she did so. "But you made me realize that I was wrong, Finn. I was never evil. My people were never evil. We were simply misguided. You showed me that." Smiling, she stood up and Finn followed along with her, getting up from the stool they were sitting on as FP stared at him with glowing, happy eyes. "You showed me so much, Finn. So much I didn't know about myself...so much I didn't know about my people. I've already met with Flint, my brother if you remember him," Finn gave an embarrassed nod, rubbing the side of his face. While it wasn't the best of first impressions, he had plausible deniability since it was Jake, not him, who did all those things, "a few times to discuss the idea and he agrees with me. Our father needs to go, he's bankrupting the kingdom and causing unnecessary damage to relations with other kingdoms. Flint's really popular in the military and whatever he does, the military will follow him."

Catching her breath, she continued as Finn stared at his girlfriend with interest. This was perhaps the biggest news anyone could've ever laid their ears on and super secret. An idea like this...the ripple effects might be felt all across Ooo. As far as he knew, besides FP's father killing his brother to gain the throne himself, there hadn't been such a report of this thing happening in Ooo ever. "If the military supports me, then the people will support me. From what Flint has told me, the people in the Fire Kingdom are really, errr…" She paused, thinking of a polite term. Finn beat her to it though.

"Dumb?" He paused before continuing. The trip he had into his Girlfriend's homeland had really shown him how pathetic and dim the Flame People really were. "Dull? Stupid? Idiotic?" He stopped speaking when he noticed his girlfriend rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Yeah…" Silence reigned between the two before Finn decided to ask a question.

"Why are you telling me this?" At this question, his girlfriend noticeably blushed and looked down in embarrassment, her orange fiery wisps of hair slightly twirling on top of her head. Finn smiled at how cute she looked when like this. It was one of the many things he had grown to enjoy about her. A woman who was approaching her prime in her youth and had grown significantly as a person in the last few months. She opened her mouth to speak only to close it a few seconds later. After another brief bout of consideration, she finally spoke aloud.

"W-w-well...in order to be recognized as the new ruler of the Fire Kingdom, I'll...I'll need a Knight...and a King, to be seen as legitimate by the nobility or I-" He brushed a finger at her lips, grasping his crimson demon blood sword with his other hand and slightly pulling it out as he gave her a serious smile.

"Say no more, milady. I, Finn the Human, Hero of Ooo, pledge my undying loyalty and support to you, the true ruler of the Fire Kingdom." Handing her the sword, he knelt down, awaiting the knighting ceremony. For a few awkward moments, nothing happened and Finn realized that she had actually never done this before. Then, he felt three taps on his shoulders and his head before he heard the sword dig into the ground.

"Y-you may rise, Sir Finn." And with that, the human stood up from his kneeling position, grasping at his sword once again and placing it behind his back as he took in the smile she was giving him. It was an unsure smile, but one filled with love and thankfulness. "A-are you sure you want to do this, Finn? Becoming my Knight and my King is a lot of responsibility and will seriously cut into your adventuring time." She remembered carefully and Finn simply shrugged it off.

"Well, I need to grow up someday and Ooo has lost most of its evilness in recent months because of my actions, so I think I'll be good." Flame Princess gave a great big smile and brought the human in for a really tight hug, not caring about whether or not it hurt him or not. The human didn't mind much either and simply patted her on the back a few times.

"Thank you, Finn! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No probs, FP."

"It might take some time for the nobility to accept the fact that a human is their new king and my new Husband, but I believe that every once in a while, you can go out and do your adventures and stuff. I can deal with court politics just fine." Finn nodded in affirmation to his newly declared fiance. He wasn't 100% sure if he wanted to be married to anyone right now, if he was being truthful, but he would do anything to help his soulmate. Blinking twice, he realized something.

"Oh, Snap! I just realized!"

"What?"

"You can't be kissed without your elemental matrix acting up, I can't go to the Fire Kingdom without being turned to ash instantly, and we'll need to tell Jake about all of this." Embarrassed upon the realization, FP solemnly nodded and Finn took on a thoughtful expression. He was sure Jake would understand, since he was always like that, but the first two things were really big problems. One that would require someone of great skill to solve. Someone who knew a lot about science. Snapping his fingers, he figured it out. "Bubblegum!" He exclaimed happily, causing Flame Princess to take on a look of shock and slight irritation of the name of the woman who broke Finn's heart too many times to count.

"What about her?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as Finn smiled calmly at her. She just didn't like the Candy Princess one bit. Seemed like she was hiding one too many secrets, was always on the edge of absolute tyranny. The Candy Princess never really seemed like the most trustworthy inhabitants of Ooo in existence and eventually, the Princess of Flames feared, all those secrets would emerge and wreak untold havoc on all of Ooo.

"Well, she can help fix both our problems, with me turning to Ash and your elemental matrix thingy. She's really good at sciency stuff like that." At that, FP noticeably blanched. She didn't trust Bubblegum well enough to handle something so delicate with her and Finn's Bodies but if Finn trusted her enough to do so, then she guessed she could give him the benefit of the doubt. Reluctantly nodding in agreement against her better judgement, Finn gave her a grin before he began walking out. "Well, I have to go talk to Jake, tell him what's about to go down. See you later, FP!" Just as he was about to leave the room, however, Flame Princess stopped him, turning into a trail of fire for a second before remerging right in front of him.

"Wait, are you absolutely sure Jake is trustworthy?" She really did like Finn's brother, honest, but he had a habit of blurting things out, if unintentionally. The human simply nodded his affirmative which allowed FP to slightly relax. "Alright then, but I'm going with you. This is a really big conspiracy and he needs someone to explain everything to him." Finn smiled at her thankfully and took her by the hand as he began to walk out of FP's house with her...well, her former house now.

"Great to hear, FP. He'll understand everything, I promise." And with that, the conspiracy to usurp the throne of the Fire Kingdom would officially begin. One could only hope that Jake was in an understanding mode.


End file.
